


NaNoWriMo drabbles

by Lightning Strikes Multi (Yimin)



Category: Political - Fandom, Real life - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-14 06:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16487693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yimin/pseuds/Lightning%20Strikes%20Multi
Summary: I’m just going to post a small chapter a day for NaNoWriMo 2018. They may not be great or even half finished but I’m trying. Please be kind.





	1. Trump Aliens

Donald Trump triumphantly raises his gold-plated ballpoint pen. It was a Montblanc, like his father used to sign important documents with. He had signed his new executive order denying citizenship by birth, retroactively valid for all citizens under 65. He had been persuaded by bleeding heart liberals to not take away Social Security from retirees, but anyone younger was fair game. 

“Daddy!” Cried Ivanka. “What have you done?”  
“I’ve made sure those layabouts can’t just have kids in the US and mooch off of our benefits!”  
“Oh daddy, read what you signed, the parentage restrictions!”  
“No child borne not of two US citizens shall have automatic US citizenship. Citizenship must be applied for through the embassy in the country of the foreign parent’s citizenship. In the event of two parents of different nationalities, embassies in either country may be used for applications for citizenship for offspring. This order shall apply retroactively for all births occurring from November 1, 1953 forwards. Current citizens who do not qualify under this Exercutive Order have 45 days to apply at the applicable embassy or with the social security office nearest to their residence. A special office shall be staffed in the nation’s Capital to handle irregular or hard-to-process cases. Failure to apply for and obtain temporary residency permits pending citizenship processing shall be grounds for deportation. Sounds pretty good to me, pumpkin.”  
“Oh daddy. Don’t you remember, mommy wasn’t a citizen when she had us! You’ve just made it possible for your own children to be deported! How could you daddy!”

 

Newspapers blazed with headlines as the months passed:

Endless Lines at Social Security Offices!

Week-long Wait for Permits!

Residency Permit Delays Lasting Weeks!

ICE Culling Residency Permit Lines as 45 Day Window Passes with Less Than 1/3 Eligible Having Permits. 

Washington DC Beaureuceatic Mess as Permit Lines Stop Traffic! 

Trump Kids Deported; Thanks to Dad!

 

“Well, there you have it, you can’t make this stuff up folks. Thanks to President Trump’s very controversial Executive Order, his own children are being deported in a rare show that the wealthy and influential really are, not above the law. We wish Ivanka, Eric, and Don Junior all the best as they apply for US citizenship from the Czech Republic. We here are CNBC wish them all the best, and hope that they will soon be back home. Back to you, Kent Brockman.”


	2. Yawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To sleep, perchance, is to dream. What I wouldn’t give for sleep.

To sleep, perchance, is to dream. Well, right now I’m dreaming of sleeping like the dead. Not like a baby, what are you, nuts, babies wake up every hour! No, sleeping like a lamb is preferable. Especially a lamb slaughtered and stuffed into a pillow. Such soft fur...mmm...snuggled into soft warmth a gentle giant slumbers. Such an angel. 

 

This is what you get when you add one sleep-deprived girl coming off a 12 hour shift, chicken nuggets, and a need to write something. Anything. Yawn. Sleep tight my fan-mily. Sleep tight.


End file.
